Drake Appledore
Intro "Hullo there, I am Master Appledore at your service" "I was born a small halfling in a rather quite unpleasant childhood. I was born a twin to parents that would never see the history books. They where known as the halfling you would go to if your life problems where too hard. This is because they had become addicted to the local mushrooms. While me and my brother Perrin mostly looked after ourselves in the apple orchard close by. One frosty morning after realizing being the only sibling, I decided to escape the terrible living conditions with my brother. After a brief run in with the guards, to my surprise was able to cast a minor illusion to disguise me and my brother as gnomes. Making our way, finally we reached the High Kingdom of high-elves. Here my brother and I worked odd jobs around the town, until one day we were approached by a high-elf noble Princess Camila Goldpetal. She decided to adopt us. After many years, my magic became more prevalent and the golden scales shown as I began to cast spells. This upset my new mother overtime. From what I had gathered, my mother was a aspiring Wizard and resented that I had innate dragon magic abilities. Cherishing my brother (also a wizard) and shunning me, she sent me to work on the family sea vessel to learn discipline. Striking out after obtaining a few things from the family vault, I made my way to be a deck hand. Charisma and charm aside as days as a deckhand, I picked up a few tricks of my own namely the ability to beat nearly everyone at cards and board games while drunk. This is obviously due to my ability to use magic and charm my opponents. Now a days, I just search to become independent of my upbringing and find out where I truly belong." Character Information Drake hailed from the city Lothern where he came from a very large political family. One of his reasons for his leaving is the fact his mother forcing him from the family and sent him to work on the a ship known as the Goldpetal. He speaks fluent in Common, Draconic, and Halfling. Often portrayed as quite friendly and harmless, he once tried to charm a soldier and found himself paralyzed for up to four hours. He got himself into trouble as well by insulting a ship Captain in a tavern by referring to her as "Lady." He is incredibly too trusting. To Drake he never has had a real home or family to call his own. Most of the time going from town-to-town making enemies and causing a ruckus. He desperately wants to be accepted. Therefore, when his traveling party died or comes to hate him he tries his best to make him well-liked. In all his buffoonery, he means well and wants the best for himself and all of his companions. Drake possessed an incredible amount of power in his little body and is capable of annihilating large numbers of opponents very quickly. He was very resourceful, having ways to burn, cut and and destroy those around him. After the events in a small village near a lake, Drake was framed for murderer he didn't commit. This caused him to start on an uneasy footing with his new companions. It was even written down by a traveling Artificer at the time almost convincing himself he actually did it. Relationships Drake has a strain relationship with his adopted mom Princess Camila Goldpetal. Drake has one twin brother named Perrin Appledore, a court wizard. Perrin as wizard knows how to be contacted for information on creatures and artifacts. Perrin is the head candidate for Drake's arcane school of magic Appledore's Academy. Later, possible the site of a magic spell that can teleport Drake to during rest (similar to Mordenkain's Magnificent Mansion). He is especially fond of a Half-Orc named Goremash that acts as a Uncle to him. He lost a friend an ally named Raz who was a Druid. He learn later that the druid was in fact his friend Benny the Bear, whom he fed a crumpet to after first meeting. He also had a run in with a Drow women at the port after bounding off the Goldpetal. Here he met the mysterious Drow women (Necromancer) and agreed to help her find her "Friends." This is how he met Goremash the Half-Orc War Chieftain. After one night of being put to sleep by a Orc named Ruckus, he had a dream that he transverse a great library. He came to the point in the dream in which he viewed a sleeping Beholder named Magnus. Surrounded by black tentacles whipping everywhere. As the tentacles lashed out, Drake felt a burning pain in his chest. He needed to help this sleeping beholder but didn't know why. He felt bad that Magnus's slumber was so deep and unrestful. When Drake woke, on his chest was a arcane focus of a neckless of an eye glowing green. He also lost his desire to cause trouble and and a deep desire to seek out knowledge. Has a girlfriend that is from his childhood. Her father was a road layer and, she is incredibly beautiful and smart. She is a aspiring bard names Nora Tosscobble and wishing to train at Lothern at the Bard College. Benny the Bear: This was a Druid that Master Appledore had met traveling a Crypt. Upon first meeting, Appledore offered the bear a crumpet. After he followed him around for protection. After doing a arcana check on a fellow party member did he realized that Benny was no ordinary bear. Notable Items * Ring of Fire Elemental Command * Potion of Diminution * Staff of Charming * Adamantine Bracers * Eye of Magnus/Malachite Shard * "Poncho of Awesome" (Unknown item) * Pouch of Unlimited Crumpets Abilities Drake is known for having various spells which he often used in combat. His trademark spell in combat is Fireball and Eldrich Blast Halfling Abilities * Incredibly Lucky * Insanely Brave * Extremely Nimble * A very stout Resilience Sorcerer Abilities * Flexible Casting * Meta magic Sorcerer Spells Cantrips * Create Bonfire * Firebolt * Mage Hand * Minor Illusion * Prestidigitation 1st-Level * Charm person * Command * Comprehend Languages * Magic Missile * Shield ' 2nd-Level' * Maximilian's Earthen Grasp * Misty Step * Scorching Ray''' ' ' 3rd-Level''' * Fireball Warlock Abilities * The Great Old One-Magnus * Expended Spell List * Awakened Mind * Pact Magic Cantrips * Eldritch Blast * True Strike 1st-Level * Dissonant Whispers * Hex